


暴露无遗

by wenysane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenysane/pseuds/wenysane
Summary: 战后德哈。一个意外，两个人的心思都……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	暴露无遗

当哈利经过马尔福，他感受到一股突如其来的从脚底升起的颤栗。

这股颤栗几乎让他站不稳，于是众目睽睽之下，他向一侧倾倒了——但痛感并不来源于撞击，他的胳膊被过大的力量挤压，因为脱力而一瞬空白的大脑被那样的痛楚唤醒，他才反应过来他的情况：一只有力的手臂从后面环着他的肩膀，陌生的手指陷入他的肩头，像猫头鹰的爪子掐着它所立的枝干。

哈利在有意识的瞬间看向手的主人，那张脸是平静的，除了微微皱起的眉毛。没有嘲讽、冷眼、傲慢的瞪视，当哈利在他面前摇摇欲坠，他伸手支撑住了哈利。施加在手臂上的过大的力量也许是为了与哈利保持一定的距离，哈利的背部没有贴上另一个胸膛，像他以前被救助时那样，以前他总是在他信任着的朋友的支持之下。但从外人的角度，他们之间已经没有距离。落单的哈利倒在落单的马尔福怀里。

有什么悄无声息地改变了，在那股莫名的还未退去的颤栗中，他的思维也许也受到了影响。

路过的同学对这样的场景发出惊呼，三三两两地看着救世主靠在斯莱特林的制服上，甚至在揣测邪恶的斯莱特林捉弄他们的救世主的谋划。

或许真是这样。哈利试图支撑起自己，但他不能。马尔福的手臂彰显着存在感。哈利可能确实需要一个支撑，不管是来自……谁。

他不应该毫无理由地摔倒，也不该被另一个人所帮助，但他被另一个气息环绕时，确实感到了内心的鼓胀，气息用一种不熟悉的方式湮没了他，仍让他的心情久违地雀跃了起来。

“你好了没？”

低沉的声音贴着哈利的耳朵传过来。箍在他肩上的手劲开始放松，而哈利不稳的晃动阻止了他的离开。

哈利想他现在看起来也许是软弱的，但马尔福有些气急败坏的，破除了冷漠面具的那张脸值得。

“救世主又将自己卷入奇奇怪怪的麻烦中了吗？”

“也许是吧。”他侧头盯着马尔福的脸，发现他瞬间的回避和随后的充满气势的对视。

“你可以躺在地板上，然后你的小粉丝们会把你团团围住，然后你可以指挥他们做任何事。”

马尔福的声音压低了，但他仍然没有放手。

“那你可以放手”，哈利想说这句话，但他什么都没说。

虽然马尔福不断吐出讽刺，但哈利却感觉不到敌对或是愤怒。那只手紧紧地抓住他，让他疼痛，让他无法忽略，他面前的这个人怎么能一边支撑着他一边说那些打击他的话。人的想法怎么可能完全相反，马尔福究竟想做的是什么呢？

“你闭嘴吧。”哈利闷闷地说，成功让马尔福闭嘴了。他没有错过马尔福惊讶的表情。然后他意识到他的语气是一种近乎于抱怨的，无奈的语气。不该出现于他们之间。

“你可以闭嘴带我回去。”哈利喃喃，声音很小，但他确信马尔福听到了。哈利永远不会再发出这种软弱的声音，他垂下眼眸，如果马尔福再一次以此为笑柄。

马尔福沉默了一会，“格兰芬多塔楼？”

*

哈利一侧的肩膀被抓着，另一侧靠在马尔福的右胸。马尔福闭嘴了，很好，但四周的吵闹声却变得更明显了。甚至能听清他们毫不遮掩的窃窃私语。

哈利第一次觉得路这么长。

马尔福最终将他带到画像前面，非常巧的，他们和罗恩以及赫敏打了个照面。他们表达的惊讶超出了哈利的意料，罗恩疯狂眨着眼睛，赫敏没法掩饰她的表情。马尔福将他推到他们身边径直走掉了。没有道别，仿佛不愿意再待一秒似的。

哈利撑在罗恩的肩上回头去看，马尔福已经消失在楼梯里了。

他不得不面对他震惊的朋友：“一个意外，我突然不知道怎么了，不小心跌倒了。”

“恐怕不，”听完哈利的描述，赫敏冷静地说，“你不小心喝了我放在桌子上的放大情绪的魔药。”

“我应该早点告诉你但我刚刚才发现。”

“我不记得我喝过什么魔药？？”

“正是因为它的易混性，所以才难以察觉。”

哈利有些恍惚，他意识到他们也许是对的。那样莫名的颤栗消失了，混沌的思维消失了。他想起那种颤栗，他实际上曾在很多时候遇见过，那是心跳过速，以一种与接近死亡无关的方式。

然后他又想起他倾倒的方向不是对着马尔福那侧，但下一瞬间，他稳稳地停在了另一个人的怀里。

——马尔福究竟想做什么？他可能已经有了答案。

fin.


End file.
